Sobre São Valentim e Festas Na Praia
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Leona x Diana][Diana's PoV][Longing series] Até mesmo em Runeterra se tem dias de folga e festejo... -Mashup de dia de São Valentim com festa na praia!- *Yuri - F/F* AVISO: Grumpy Diana!


**_Enjoy~_** [Deixa a festa acabar, deixa o barco correr / Deixa o dia raiar que hoje eu sou / Da maneira que você me quer~]

* * *

...Tsc.

As vezes me pergunto porque sou submetida a fazer uma coisa tão estúpida quanto obedecer as ordens do Alto Conselho dos Invocadores desta porcaria de Instituto da Guerra. _"Praia tem tudo a ver com voc_ _ê_ _"_ , eles disseram. _"N_ _ã_ _o existe festa na praia sem luau"_ outros encorajaram. _"_ _Cumpra seu dever, Esc_ _á_ _rnio da Lua_ _"_ , os mais radicais me ordenaram. Só porque sou a manifestação Lunar em forma humana na terra, não quer dizer que sou apreciadora de festas e muito menos BANHISTA?!

Imbecis... Tantas vezes deixei bem claro o quanto odeio o litoral e ainda assim eles me fazem vir para esse pedaço de mundo esquecido. Nem de me enturmar eu gosto! Se eu ao menos pudesse recusar... Agora sou obrigada a passar o dia inteiro contando estrelas do mar e tomando conta de isopor... Pelo menos este coqueiro me serviu para alguma coisa. Tenho sombra, comida e bebida a todo o dispor de minha lâmina...

Mas mesmo assim... Me forçar a participar dessa festa na praia foi a idéia mais infeliz que o Alto Conselho podia ter. Tch, simplesmente ridículo... E quando olho para um lado vejo os noxianos disputarem uma nada amigável competição de futebol de areia com os pomposos demacianos. Bufo e olho para o outro lado e acabo vendo alguns campeões da Ilha das Sombras reunidos e praticando algum ritual esquisito. Vai ver eles queriam satisfazer os deuses das suas seitas duvidosas e o que mais seja. E eu fecho a cara. Quando finalmente olho para trás eu percebo as obscenidades de um casal que não sabe se manter escondido (*Syndra e Irelia cof cofcof*) e já me arrependo amargamente por ter movido o rosto. Maldita vela que essas pragas me forçaram a segurar agora! Esses promíscuos mal sabem se esconder, que dirá não fazer barulho. Agora entendo perfeitamente o que os invocadores comuns tanto chamam uma situação dessas de "vergonha alheia"...

Hmph, se eu ao menos não estivesse presa aqui eu teria ido dar uma bela de uma lição pra esses baderneiros! Mas não tenho outra escolha senão fixar meus olhos para frente. Lux, Janna e Ezreal estão correndo para lá e para cá e o Taric está atrás deles com um pote de creme de pentear cabelo em uma das mãos e um pequeno espelho na outra, enquanto Fiora, LeBlanc e Miss fortune se bronzeiam na areia... Até Frizz jogar um polvo em cima delas e o Wukong e o Teemo ficarem rindo igual retardados. Ai desses três pivetes se aproximarem de mim! Estou de olhos bem abertos!

Não me sobrou outra coisa para observar senão o mar... Pelo menos o mar é alguma coisa agradável a se contemplar. Grandes ondas se formando e Leona dominando cada tubo com maestria... Espera... Leona?! A marionetezinha dos Solari está aqui!? Tsc... Só de saber que tenho que dividir essa ilha falida com um ser como ela eu já sinto dor de cabeça... Como o Alto Conselho dos Invocadores quer que eu cumpra o Pacto de Não Agressão fora dos Campos da Justiça se eles mesmos insistem em me provocar com tamanha afronta? Eu realmente não entendo...

Não é como se as coisas entre nós pudessem ser como antes. E como poderia? Para início de conversa ela quem me abandonou! Fora que eu executei os seus preciosos anciões por tentarem me executar primeiro e eu não me arrependo uma fio de cabelo prateado por isso! ...Sem contar os Papagaios de Ferro que tentaram me impedir de sair daquela desgraça de Monte Targon... Céus, nós nem sequer tivemos a chance de conversar sobre o que aconteceu, se é que isso adiantaria alguma coisa... Eu sou uma Lunari agora. Sou o frio da noite, a pedra de gelo que não derrete assim tão fácil por causa de uns míseros. Raios de so- - - Espera. Antes estava fresco e agora está quente aqui... Meu corpo está mesmo derretendo de suor! Impossível! QUEM- -

\- QUEM DIABOS SE ATREVE A SE APROXIM- -

\- Desculpa, Diana... Aqui na Ilha o Sol fica mais quente que o normal, então eu não resisti e vim me refrescar em você, hehe. SZ.

\- Tsc...

...Solari maldita... * / / /*

 _Me restou apenas fechar meus olhos e deixar o forte tom vermelho consumir meu rosto._

 _Talvez... S_ _ó_ _talvez n_ _ã_ _o seja t_ _ã_ _o ruim eu deixar um pouco do calor de Leona me esquentar..._

 _* Diana permite Leona abra_ _ç_ _a-la por tr_ _á_ _s *_

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **E Diana .exe parou de responder lol**_

 _ **Olha, sempre que eu vou á praia eu me lembro dessa fic marota... Como eu não costumo andar com o celular na rua eu sempre esqueço de completar e publicar ela, HU3**_

 _ **Aíííííííííí, aproveitando que estamos na quarta feira de cinzas EEEE no dia de São Valentin – vulgo dia dos namorados internacional rçrç- no mesmo combo, eu decidi terminar ela de uma vez por todas, palmas pra mim kkk -n.**_

 _ **(é, eu concordo, essa fic ficou bem filler mas eu goxxto assim kkk levando em conta que ela é de 2k1cassetada e talz e os meus feels pelo shipp dialeo estava no auge...)**_

 _ **Segue o bônus da sinopse que eu sempre escrevo antes de definir o plot da fic mas apago na hora de postar pra não passar vergonha à toa:**_

 _"Idéia simples... Diana observa Leona surfar e na água Ta um calor da porra mas diana consegue se manter fresca por causa do seu elemento. Dana ta sentada na sombra e ai começa a divagar sobre o pq de estar participando da festa ,sobre seu passado com a leona etc fica tão carrancuda q n percebe a leona abraçar ela por trás_

 _Ela xinga sem perceber quem e ate perceber o calor intenso derreter suas bases blábláblá"_

 _ **(280115)**_


End file.
